Harry Potter - Countdown to Mayhem
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Harry is gaining new powers and unlocking secrets about the Potters. With only Neville and Snape by his side, can he defeat Voldemort and end the tyranny in the wizarding world? Slash N/H. (May turn NC-17 later)


Chapter 1: Countdown Begins  
  
1/?  
  
At 4 Privet Drive, it had been another long day for Harry Potter. The first day of summer vacation, and Vernon had put him to work fixing the roof. He was completely worn out. Collapsing back onto his bed, he closed his eyes, letting the sound of the thunderstorm outside lull him into a blissful sleep.  
  
*****DISCONTINUITY*****  
  
Harry found himself outside of a giant manor about 1/4th the size of Hogwarts. It was ablaze, and ten black cloaked figures were advancing towards it. Of the Death Eaters, Harry recognized only Avery and MacNair. In front of the building stood an elderly woman and a teenager.  
  
"NEVILLE!" Harry cried, immediately realizing who it was.  
  
He knew his yelling was pointless however for it was just another vision he had to endure because of that accursed link to Voldemort. The elderly lady pulled her wand out and so did Neville.  
  
"Neville, I know you're underage but I want you to Apparate to the first place you can think of." The lady ordered.  
  
Neville looked uncertainly at the woman. "But Grandmama."  
  
"NOW, NEVILLE!"  
  
Hesitating for only a second longer, Neville held out his wand and disappeared with a pop.  
  
A creature with tight skin and red eyes walked out from the hooded figures. It had slits for nostrils and a lipless mouth.  
  
"Hello, Tom."  
  
"Don't call me that, woman, unless you want to die an even more horrible death. Crucio!"  
  
A silver light emitted from the tip of his wand and struck Neville's grandmother. She collapsed in pain, holding her head. A low and evil laugh erupted from Voldemort. Harry continued to watch as the Death Eaters and Voldemort tortured Neville's grandmother, unable to turn away because of the scar that linked him to Voldemort.  
  
Stepping forward once more Voldemort laughed and stated, "I grow tired of this. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Green lightning exploded from his wand and struck Neville's grandmother. She instantly collapsed in a heap. Next, Voldemort pointed his wand at the mansion.  
  
"MAXIMUS REDUCTO!"  
  
A huge explosion ensued and the force was so great that Harry thought his ethereal self might blow away. Voldemort turned towards Harry, his lipless mouth curling up into a smile.  
  
"Hello, Potter."  
  
*****DISCONTINUITY*****  
  
Harry awoke with a start, holding his swollen scar. He jumped out of bed and ran down to his cupboard. Opening it up he scrambled for a piece of parchment and his quill. As soon as he had gotten down, 'Dear Dumbledore' a loud banging noise startled him. Harry blinked a few times trying to discern the source of the noise and then ran to the door, opening it up. As he opened the door, a tired and drenched Neville stumbled inside and collapsed into his arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
Neville awoke to see a big pair of emerald eyes staring down at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Neville screamed.  
  
He jumped up, only to hit his head on the bed.  
  
"Whoa, settle down Neville, it's me. Harry."  
  
Neville stopped screaming and took several deep breaths.  
  
"What happened Harry? How did I get here?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. The last thing I remember is my grandmother telling me to Apparate away."  
  
His eyes widened. "My Grandma, is she okay, Harry? Do you know?"  
  
Harry didn't meet his eyes. "Neville, you and all the Gryffindors know that I have visions about Death Eater activity right?"  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"Well, I saw what was happening.your grandma is dead."  
  
Neville collapsed against Harry's bed and started crying.  
  
"She.she was all I had left. My parents."  
  
"Shhh.I know."  
  
Harry hesitated a second, then placed a hand on Neville's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Neville didn't seem to mind at all and instead turned and threw his arms around Harry, crying into his shoulder. Harry sat there awkwardly for a moment and then tentatively put his arms around Neville.  
  
"It's okay.Shhhh.Everything will be okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Neville wiped away the remainders of his tears and began to relax.  
  
"So Harry, have you finished your homework?"  
  
Harry gave an impish smile and said, "Only Transfiguration and Potions. I tried the herbology but I kept getting the Vicious King and Vicious Knid details wrong."  
  
"The Vicious Knid is a lower class killer plant. It looks like an innocent rose but upon closer examination you can see that there is a row of teeth in the blossom. It can't kill humans although it can take a finger off. Now the Vicious King is a super enlarged form of the Vicious Knid and is a definite man-eater. The best way to kill it is with the Incendia spells."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he heard Neville recite this.  
  
"How do you know all this!?"  
  
Neville gave a small sigh.  
  
"Herbology is my best subject. When I was younger my grandmama took me to her greenhouse and showed me how to care for all the magical and Muggle plants. I don't know why I'm incompetent at other things. My grandmama took me to a mediwizard clinic and after some tests I learned that something is blocking synapses and connections in my brain. However while the normal ones are blocked, ones that are usually blocked for others are unblocked for me. I have no idea what that means, but I hope it means I'll be good at something eventually."  
  
Harry sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Neville, I checked out about 75 books from the library to take home over the summer, since I have nothing else to do with the Dursleys around. I've memorized a lot of them but I still have a lot to work on. I'm making my own spellbook, in fact, filled with all the spells I know and am learning. Anyway, I was reading a book about seers and psychics, those with powers to the extreme. It said what you just described. Most seers and psychics are almost completely inept at wand magic and are sometimes thought to be squibs. They are generally good with Herbology because their psychic abilities make them more in tune with nature and the Earth itself."  
  
Neville blinked and shook his head.  
  
"I can't be a seer, Harry, I'm HORRIBLE at Divination."  
  
At that comment, Harry broke out laughing and collapsed to the floor. As soon as he had settled down he straightened up and looked at Neville.  
  
"That means absolutely nothing. No one but suck-ups are usually good in Trelawney's class. *cough*Lavender*cough*Parvati*cough*. Sorry, frog in my throat. Just because you suck at the hocus pocus she puts us through doesn't mean you're not a seer."  
  
Neville chortled at the mentioning of Parvati and Lavender. They completely idolized the Divination Professor.  
  
"Harry, do you think you could help me with my potions homework? I'm okay at potions at home but for some reason I stink at it while I'm at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah yes, the classic Snape syndrome," Harry said with a grin. "I'm okay at it too but it's hard to concentrate with Snape breathing down your neck and criticizing everything you do."  
  
Neville smiled and the two set to work on their assigned Hogwarts homework.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
The tireless toil of the two boys was interrupted as an owl flew through the window. It was a snowy owl and it had the Hogwarts crest magically branded on its chest. Untying the letter and instantly recognizing the large loopy letters, Harry read it aloud to Neville.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thank you for informing me of your dream. I understand that a certain Neville Longbottom has taken up living with you at the Dursley's. I am concerned for your safety and his so you will be brought to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. A Portkey is spellotaped to the bottom of the letter, use it to transport both of you to Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry couldn't pack faster as he threw all of his and Neville's school stuff into his trunk. Writing a quick letter to explain everything to the Dursleys, they Portkeyed to Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Neville found themselves in Dumbledore's office only a few seconds later.  
  
"Ah, Neville, Harry. Glad to see you've arrived."  
  
Harry nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
"Can't say I miss the Dursleys', Professor."  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly.  
  
"I know you dislike it Harry, but with the amount of protection spells there it could be safer than Hogwarts. However, because your uncle and aunt are Muggles, I fear what would happen if a Death Eater ever got one of them."  
  
"I understand sir, and am somewhat glad you put me there, especially this year. I'd have never gotten any of my homework done at the Burrow."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Neville.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Longbottom. I believe that you have to go on a shopping trip. From what I know, every earthly possession you have, save your school trunk and its contents, has been completely destroyed. Voldemort has made a habit of obliterating the buildings he's attacked. Same with your mansion, all that is left is a big crater. However, you are far from destitute. Your grandmother, as it seems, was a rather wise woman. She invested a lot of money in the Muggle and wizarding stock market and has made quite a profit. You have a rather large trust fund, and now, access to her account at Gringotts. I suggest you and Harry go shopping sometime this weekend."  
  
Neville nodded, wiping a rebellious tear from his cheek.  
  
"Now, I suggest you both go to your dorm rooms for now. You are allowed to explore Hogwarts, however, if you are bitten by doorknobs or bruise yourself on trick steps we will not be held accountable."  
  
Harry smiled at Dumbledore's little speech and he and Neville set off for their new dorm rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Neville walked through Diagon Alley looking for some good buys. It was June 9th, two weeks since they arrived at Hogwarts, and they had finally decided to go buy some stuff. Harry zoned out, thinking about what he had found out.   
  
He had learned that Sirius had been rather rich before he was sent to Azkaban and was sending a little bit of his money to Harry's account each day. In truth, 500 galleons would be pocket change to Sirius.  
  
"Harry!" Neville cried pointing at Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and ambled over to where Neville was. A new broom was on the market, new company too.  
  
Wind Skimmer 42  
  
Buy the broom that the big leaguers use! The Wind Skimmer 42 can go over 200 mph and is equipped with the standard charms including a "Warp-Me-Not" spell insuring that your broom won't warp EVER. Price On Demand.  
  
Harry's eyes ran over the broom's shaft. It was made of mahogany and the letters that said Wind Skimmer 42 were made of pure silver.  
  
"Good lord. This thing must cost a fortune!"  
  
Neville smiled and said, "Sort of. It costs 3,200 galleons, 5 sickles, and 2 knuts.  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the broom and the two went over to Madam Malkin's.  
  
"Excuse me," Neville said as he walked up to the counter. "Do you sell Muggle clothes? I'm sort of buying a whole new wardrobe."  
  
The plump woman behind the counter nodded.  
  
"Of course we do, dear. What size are you?"  
  
"Um, we're both mediums I think."  
  
The lady smiled and pressed a button.  
  
"Okay, go back through that door and you should see illusions of all the different medium-sized clothing in the store. You can try them on, but not buy them. If you want to remember which piece of clothing it is, all of them have a little number tag next to them. Just take that and we have a registry that shows what each tag belongs to."  
  
Neville nodded and the two went through the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later, they were done. They had a lot of new clothing but they both had at least one prized set of robes and one prized set of Muggle clothing.  
  
For Harry, he had a black t-shirt with a silver and green swirl outline. On the front in gold and scarlet it said, "GRYFFINDORS RULE!". He also got a pair of cargo jean-shorts to go along with it. His robes were black with a crimson and gold Gryffindor lion on the front, and a silver and green Slytherin snake on the back. Neville was quite surprised at that, as was the lady behind the counter.  
  
Neville got a hunter green shirt with a tiger running along the front and a dragon slithering along the back. He also got a pair of cargo jean-shorts. Neville's robes were white with purple flames on the bottom and a black Gryffindor lion on the back. It was trimmed with black. Done with their shopping at Madam Malkin's, they both meandered around Diagon Alley buying stuff.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By the time they got back, it was dinnertime and they were both laden with a large amount of items. Dropping their stuff off in their dorm, they scurried down to the Great Hall.  
  
Something that Harry and Neville had learned at their first dinner over the summer was that many of the Professors stayed over the summer, though some went home. So when they entered the Great Hall, the smiling faces of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape (well, Snape was sneering), and Professor Flitwick greeted them. Vector, Sinistra, and Trelawney had gone home.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Neville." Dumbledore greeted them. "I take it your shopping trip went well?"  
  
Harry nodded, but Neville was too famished to listen and already had some mashed potatoes in his mouth. Smiling, Harry also began to eat. It was a delicious meal, with mashed potatoes, chicken, orange juice, scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast. When they went upstairs to their dorms, they were filled to their gills.  
  
Turning to Neville, Harry said, "I think I'm going to go to bed early today. I'm just so wiped out."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Harry.that shopping trip was exhausting."  
  
With that said, the two went up to their dorms to sleep.  
  
*****DISCONTINUITY*****  
  
Harry groaned as he looked at his surroundings. He was outside a small village, about half the size of Hogsmeade. There was a series of pops and a scream split through the air. Harry turned around to see a crowd of Death Eaters and Voldemort attacking the village. A fire quickly erupted and began spreading.  
  
"Not again. Damn you Voldemort, don't you EVER sleep?"  
  
Green lightning flashed everywhere and more screams erupted into the night only to be abruptly cut off. Soon all that was left was one family, a little girl and her parents. The Death Eaters then began to torture the parents while the little girl watched.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
An intense pain shot through his scar as Voldemort uttered the killing curse. Ignoring it he watched as the little girl ran over to her parents.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up! Come on! Wake up! This isn't funny!"  
  
"IMPERIUS!"  
  
Harry watched as the girl's eyes went blank and she stood up straight.  
  
"Ah, very good. Now, I want you to tell the people who get here that the Dark Lord has risen once again, and ask for Dumbledore. Tell Dumbledore that his time is coming and so is Potter's. He can't hide Potter forever."  
  
"You bastard!" Harry screamed.  
  
Voldemort once again turned to look at Harry but he could see from the looks on the Death Eaters' faces that only Voldemort could see him.  
  
"Hello again, Harry. Nice day for a murder isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, you self-centered hypocrite! Kill all the Muggles, mudbloods, and half-breeds? Doesn't that mean you'll have to kill yourself, Tom?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"What, you don't like your real name, hmn?"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Harry didn't have time to blink and the curse just went right through him.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure, but I sorta figured that would happen. I'm not really here, my magical essence and soul is maybe, but, I don't know..."  
  
Harry heard a distinctive voice in the background over Voldemort's cursing.  
  
"Ta-ta Voldie, until we meet again."  
  
*****DISCONTINUITY*****  
  
Harry awoke to Neville's frantic cries. He sat up putting his hand to his aching head. He pulled it away at the feeling of wetness and looked at it to see blood.  
  
"Harry! Are you all right? I was so worried! You were screaming and cursing and then your scar began bleeding!" Neville cried, stepping back from Harry's bed.  
  
"I'm okay, just a Voldemort dream." Harry paused as he remembered his dream. "Oh fuck. I need to get to Dumbledore."  
  
Harry stood up, and, after getting ready in record time, he ran towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dumbledore listened with a grin as Harry yelled at the Gargoyle.  
  
"Um.Fizzing Whizbees. Every Flavor Beans. Lemon Drops. Cotton Candy."  
  
The gargoyle leaped to the side and Dumbledore sat up straight, acting professional as Harry entered.  
  
"Professor! I had a dream!"  
  
All mirth disappeared Dumbledore's face as he listened to the events of the dream.  
  
"You talked to Voldemort through your dream!?!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
"I know it seems weird but I did. He tried to curse me but it didn't work."  
  
Dumbledore took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Harry, I want you to just forget about the dream for now. I'll get my people on how you communicated with him right away. As for the little girl, she already came here. I've sent her with McGonagall to a wizard adoption center. We used a slight memory charm to wipe her memory of what happened."  
  
Harry nodded, and, understanding the silent dismissal, left the office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
